


Started Out Strangers

by thestarsthatgazedback



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst, Crying Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthatgazedback/pseuds/thestarsthatgazedback
Summary: Gon had just moved from whale island all the way to yorknew. Why? Because Aunt Mito thought his education was important and yadda yadda. Honestly Gon missed whale island, but at least he got to stay with Zushi for a bit. Zushi. What was Gon forgetting about Zushi again..? OH. RIGHT. THAT BASTARD ATE THE LAST OF THE CHEEZITS!! And that's how this whole mess started...
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

> **fro(gon) :P to Unknown Numbe r**
> 
> ZUSHI ISTG WHEN I FIND YOU IM GOING TO PUNT YOU >:(((( 
> 
> DID YOU HAVE TO EAT _ALL_ OF THE CHEEZITS?????
> 
> ...
> 
> huh??
> 
> zushi don't play dumb i _know_ you ate them -.-
> 
> uhh i think you've got the wrong number man.
> 
> okay _just_ because I got a new phone does NOT mean that I'd forget my best friend's number like that, try again zushi >:[
> 
> yeah i don't know who this sushi kid is but you've definitely got the wrong number.
> 
> ... I JUST. I JUST CHECKED THE NUMBER??? IM SORRY I THOUGHT THIS WAS MY FRIEND DONT MIND THE THREAT AT THW BEGINNING HSJSJSEH
> 
> IM SORRY STRANGER!!!!! 
> 
> chill man it happens lmao. i hope you figure out the cheezit drama with sushi.
> 
> HAHA YEAH.. :,) SORRY AGAIN ZHSJSHDHD!!! I THINK IM GONNA GO NOW BEFORE I EMBARRASS MYSELF FIRTHER GOODBYE JSNSJDHRJR
> 
> alright..?


	2. getting to know eachother. kinda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is as friendly as usual. Killua is stubborn.

> **fro(gon) :P to Unknown** **Number**
> 
> hello stranger!!! :D
> 
> uh.. hi?
> 
> do i have to tell you, _again_ you've got the wrong number.
> 
> no i knowwwwww -.-
> 
> but i got bored!! so i decided to text you!!!
> 
> oh.
> 
> so you dont have any friends to text?
> 
> OF COURSE I HAVE FRIENDS!!!
> 
> they're just busy 
> 
> uh-huh, whatever you say.
> 
> that was sarcastic >:((
> 
> no shit. baka.
> 
> HUH??? IM NO 'BAKA' >:((( AND WHAT'S WITH THE SWEAR WORD?? YOU CAN JUST SAY POOP
> 
> huh? what are you? some elementary schooler??
> 
> NO!!
> 
> alright..
> 
> so i'm talking to some third grader online.
> 
> nice.
> 
> IM NOT A THIRD GRADER???? IM A FRESHMAN >:((
> 
> well soon to be
> 
> when school starts 
> 
> oh.
> 
> oh???
> 
> yeah, that's what i said.
> 
> so all of your friends are busy?? really? so you come talk to some random stranger online?
> 
> that's just sad.
> 
> HEY!! >:(
> 
> you're talking to me too!!!
> 
> and zushi is doing some summer school work or smthn, and the rest of my friends are.. uhhh- i mean i just moved here so :/
> 
> wow.
> 
> thanks for telling me your life story.
> 
> that i didnt ask for.
> 
> well you KINDA DID.
> 
> so you're a freshman. that just moved to?? "here" and now you don't have any friends. 
> 
> first off the "here" is yorknew-
> 
> SECOND OFF I HAVE FRIENDS!!! I HAVE ZUSHI >:(((((
> 
> wow.
> 
> WOW??! THATS ALL >:'((
> 
> yep.
> 
> ughh you're so mean -.-
> 
> well I'm gonna go because Zushi is FINALLY done
> 
> ttyl stranger!!!! :D
> 
> sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah.. already an update?? >:D yes!! i already have some of the story written out, so there'll be a certain amount of time where I update very frequently! anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! if you have any feedback or idk maybe a compliment??? leave one in the comments! ☆


	3. grandpa??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon being sassy and a bit petty

> _**fro(gon) :P to Unknown Number** _
> 
> soooo
> 
> since i told you something about myself- now it's your turn!! :D
> 
> .huh
> 
> since when did you tell me
> 
> .anything 
> 
> HUH?!?? YOU REALLY DON'T REMEMBER :((
> 
> I told you that I was a FRESHMAN 
> 
> .oh
> 
> exactly!!
> 
> now YOU have to tell me something about yourself :D
> 
> .hmmmm
> 
> .no
> 
> WHAT WHY?!??? :((
> 
> stranger danger, online safety, you might be a third grader or a
> 
> .creepy old man
> 
> hmm.. okay :(
> 
> I'll just tell you about myself then!!! :DD
> 
> My name is Gon!
> 
> I'm male! 
> 
> 14!!
> 
> and pan- i think :,)
> 
> did you NOT JUST READ EHAT I WROTE ABOUT STRANGER
> 
> ???DANGER
> 
> yeah well- I trust you!! :P
> 
> .we've been "texting" for 2 days
> 
> what if I'm some creepy old
> 
> ??man
> 
> you dont _seem_ like a creepy old man :/
> 
> ?but what if I am
> 
> that'd make you a grandpa then!!
> 
> _**[change Unknown Number to grandpa?]** _
> 
> _**yes/no** _
> 
> _**[Unknown Number changed to grandpa]** _
> 
> _**fro(gon) :P to grandpa** _
> 
> .a what
> 
> .nevermind 
> 
> .dont answer that
> 
> :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdjsurgr i apologize for not updating!!! I was celebrating my birthday.. but I hope this funny and light-hearted chapter makes up for my absence :D

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short I'm sorry!! this is my first fic on ao3 so I hope you enjoy!! anyways, tell me what you think! any suggestions? I will be updating this tommorow, with a longer chapter this time. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!!!


End file.
